


Valentine's Day ~ Radiodust

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baking, Crushes, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piano, Pining, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: Alastor had been planning this event for a month, all just to impress. So will things go his way? Or will they fall flat?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 219





	1. Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my rp account on tumblr, ask-mrradiodemon, and the canon I've developed there. Bolded text is Alastor's shadows speaking on his behalf.

Baking and cooking are often time consuming activities that can take a toll on anyone's health. Doing so for twelve hours straight three days in a row only makes matters worse, and would cause any normal person to pass out. Of course, the radio demon was far from being a normal person, rarely ever needing sleep. But without a moment's rest, exhaustion was bound to take over at some point. Alastor nearly failed to arrive to the venue on time.

But not quite.

The room in question was something that had previously been old and abandoned; a ballroom in the back of the hotel, complete with a stage up front and a floor made for dancing. It took Niffty nearly a full day to clean up the cobwebs, dust, and creatures that had made it their home, but with the light shining in that space by the end, it was more than worth it. The empty room wasn't enough, though, of course. Decorations had to be put around as well, and with Alastor busy with the food preparations, that task was assigned to none other than...

"Charlie, you've done splendid! Absolutely marvelous!" It was more than a relief when she heard that her decorations were up to Alastor's standards. During the hour of him inspecting each individual piece, only a few tweaks were made. Moving a banner two inches to the left, tightening the knot that held a balloon to the ground, going so far as to change the color of the tablecloth where the food was meant to be placed. Charlie hadn't been nearly as busy lately, but she still worked hard as hell on that. With her work in place and finished, Alastor dismissed her to go get ready for the evening's events.

"So are you gonna fuckin' tell me why you're doing this to begin with?"

Ah, the telltale voice of a drunk man. Not that Alastor was surprised, of course. Without hesitation, he simply made his way over to the barman's table, upon which laid a dozen different drink types. Coffee, hot chocolate, lemonade (pink and regular), tea, juice, and even the soda Alastor had hazardously taken from the upper world's. Under the table, just barely hidden by the cloth, was a large bottle of fine wine: Husk's motivation to be here.

"Well I believe I've said it before, my dear! I've never celebrated an event such as this, and a dance is the perfect method to encourage camaraderie and building relationships among staff!"

Husk was not the least bit impressed. "Right, so that's your canned response you've been givin' to everyone for the past two weeks. In case you don't remember, I've known you longer than these assholes, and you're not like that. So spill."

Alastor didn't respond immediately to the… Question? It was more like an order. Either he had to think of a convincing enough lie, or tell the truth. And since the latter was not an option, and Husk had already broken through several of the excuses Alastor had given, there weren't many options left.

"If you're just gonna give me more bullshit, then don't even bother saying anything." Ding.

"Very well then! I won't! Make sure you're on time this evening, six o' clock sharp!" With that, Alastor simply walked away, with Husk facepalming in the background.

Only ten in the morning! There's so much left to prepare! Hot chocolate couldn't be made more than an hour early, and many of the foods had to be fresh and warm to ensure they were at top quality. At least the cookies, cake, and appetizers had been finished the night before; things would be slightly easier today.

\--------

Alastor was never grateful to have an extra pair of hands assisting him. Or, well… three pairs.

"So? You got it figured out yet?" While Arakniss worked on following the recipes that had been laid out for him, Alastor was gathering ingredients for the ones yet to come. Many of which, he promptly dropped after hearing that question. That gave Niss a much needed chuckle; no matter how many times they talked about this, it never failed to send Alastor short circuiting.

“Yes, well… I believe so? Things have been… Written out, and… Well the decorations are gorgeous, you should see them!”

Niss only rolled his eyes at the nervous deflection. “You’re gonna do fine, dance lessons will come in handy soon. Be dancin’ with my fratello before the night’s over, easy.”

Somehow, the thought of that wasn’t as comforting as it should have been. For that to happen, Alastor would actually have to go through with his confession, and Angel would have to actually accept it. Even with that low likelihood, if it managed to happen, Alastor’s online lessons in tango may not have been near enough to actually perform it well. In front of everyone else that was invited.

"There's a very good chance I could step on his feet. Hooves are a bit more rough than normal shoes."

Niss gave a half laugh, half scoff at that. "Look, you're gonna do just fine. I know it pretty decent, you need some last minute practice?"

Alastor glanced up to the clock. Three hours left, and most things only took a few minutes to prepare…

"That would be quite nice."

\--------

So far, things had run smoothly. Husk wasn't offering anyone alcohol, Niffty was cleaning up the little spills and crumbs, and the dessert table was quite the success. Almost all the savory and sweet things had been eaten, with Angel seeming to take a particular favor to the strawberry cookies. Though, if Alastor had been honest, he wasn't paying much attention to everyone else. With Angel's plus one being Cherri, they'd had enough fun with all the energetic songs to make time fly past. Alastor had tried choosing the playlist for the evening, but Vaggie took over that quickly once she saw the old things he was choosing.

Thirty minutes left until everyone's curfew. Thirty minutes left until the end of the event. And Alastor hadn't said a single word to anyone besides Husk, about refilling the drinks when things ran low, and Charlie, assuring her he was keeping an eye out for any damages while she enjoyed the night with her girlfriend.

It was now. Or it was never. Alastor gave a gesture to some stranger that had been volunteered to run the music, and it was cut off as the radio demon made his way onto the center of the small stage.

"I hope you're all having an enjoyable time here. I simply wish to say a few words, a toast, if you will, without the drinks. To our honorable staff members, that worked hard to make this event what it was." Only Charlie was the one aware that was bullshit, that Alastor had planned everything out himself and only allowed the others to help if absolutely necessary. He'd done a very good job of hiding the bags under his eyes, she noticed.

“As you all know, I have given many speeches throughout both life and death. Though many have been broadcast, many a time has it been an intimate gathering among those I… used to consider my friends. As one might predict, never in those speeches have I been at a loss for words or needing to plan things out. Until of course… Now. Perhaps it is because you are no longer strangers, and yet you are far from friends either.”

“I told you we couldn’t trust him.” As quiet as Vaggie’s words were, Alastor’s ears picked them up easily. His smile faltered for only a second, unnoticeable to anyone besides his newfound friend Arakniss, standing in the doorway out of sight.

“You see, in the many months since I joined this staff, I have grown to consider you all as…”

...of course. Alastor knew this was going to happen. Each time he tried to show any kind of gratitude, his throat closed up and he was unable to say the dreaded, emotional words. At least, this time, he had prepared.

“ **Family.** ”

To say that everyone was shocked, not only at the appearance of Alastor’s shadow clone standing proud next to him, but at the words it said, would be a terrible understatement.

“It is no secret to most of you that I have… unusual levels of difficulty expressing certain emotions, whereas my “friends” here have no trouble at all.” The last part of that phrase was said with slight menace, though not towards any of the members of the hotel; he was quick to learn how his shadows had been finishing his thoughts recently, filling everyone in on the feelings he would rather have kept hidden. There was a reason most of them, all except Al’s own, were banned from the event.

“As such, I am placing my trust in my other half,” accented with a bow while Alastor gestured towards it, “to help me today, and to ensure my meaning is not changed due to my own inability to speak my mind. Beginning with Charlie…”

As soon as the name was spoken, the shadow was no longer by his side, now standing in front of Charlie with a smile. Naturally, Vaggie reached for her concealed knife, but the shadow simply reached out a hand to take Charlie’s own, placing a small kiss on the top of it.

“When I first arrived here, I did not hesitate to let you know exactly what I thought of this idea of yours. Though I still do not believe the end to your means is possible, you have still managed great success, in your own way. Just look around!” Alastor twirled in a circle, using his microphone to gesture to the crowd in front of him. “More and more people are smiling like they never have before! Whether your ultimate goal ends in complete failure, or minor success…”

Silence. And then another gesture with his microphone, this time to the shadow, who spoke in his characteristic deeper, distorted version of the radio demon’s own voice.

“ **Your kind heart has made a great influence on many people. Hell is lucky to have someone such as yourself to be next in line for power.** ”

Ignoring the shocked expression on each face, the shadow moved on before anyone was able to comment on the uncharacteristic compliment, stepping to stand in front of Vaggie and perform the same gesture. Or at least, attempting to do so before she pulled her hand away. In response, the shadow simply crossed its hands behind its back.

"My dear, I'm well aware that I have done very little in an attempt to impress you, or not rebut the many tales you've heard of my name. In truth, I'm gar more used to having enemies than friends. If anything, you had the most expected reaction!" With that came a chorus of laughter, all background noises created by Alastor himself. Surprisingly, she didn't consider this situation funny.

"But, regardless of your views on me, allow me to share my opinion of you. Rather abrasive, tough, and perhaps too defensive." Vaggie looked as though she was ready to run upstage and punch him, only held back by Charlie's hand on her arm. "Yet undoubtedly, you are strong-willed and protective. Indeed, an admirable quality, one that I self proclaim to share." A quick bow and gesture of the microphone, a humble gesture though it contradicted the previous phrase. "It is for this reason that I greatly… **respect and admire you.** Perhaps one day, I can earn your favor, as you have mine."

The shadow moved with obvious intention past Angel Dust, but if anyone in the crowd noticed, they didn't comment. Rather, it made its way straight to the bar, quickly summoning a bottle of fine wine rather than attempting any sort of contact.

"Husk! My old friend! I trust that you've warmed up to me more since your arrival, my part in recent events having /nothing/ to do with that, I'm sure."

The resulting middle finger gave Alastor all the hint he needed; keep it short, the relationship was Arakniss wasn't public knowledge yet. "But regardless of that, or the intoxicating reasons you've chosen to say, you've done each individual here- **a great service by staying, and we are lucky to have you.**

The shadow didn't need to approach Niffty; she had been following it around since the beginning, and now its eyes were on her.

"My darling, you're quite the hard worker at this establishment. Enjoy it or not, you've likely done more work in a day than I ever have as co-owner! Though your job isn't what I'd like to mention." If anything, she was more confused than anyone else. "You're rather invasive, you like to listen in on my private conversations, and you are very persistent in matters that are, frankly, none of your business.” Niffty looked almost heartbroken. “However, in doing so, you are never critical or judgemental. Rather, you are **kind, encouraging, understanding.** For each of these reasons combined, you are the obnoxious, **lovable** little sister I never had.” The shadow dissipated as she tried to hug the incorporeal being, but a hand ruffled her hair to reduce the disappointment regardless.

“As for the final member of our staff-” The shadow quietly approached Angel before Al held out a hand to stop it. “We will speak another time.” The quiet whispers in certain patches showed that he wasn’t the only one who knew precisely what that phrase meant, but of course the shadow couldn’t simply leave things up to fate. Rather, he took a hold of angel’s face once the crowd’s attention was redirected, whispering “ **mon cher** ” in his ear, so quietly no one but Angel could hear. He may not have spoken a word of french, but with the odd seductive tone, he at least hoped he could figure out the meaning.

“But, enough of the sappy things. It’s a wonderful night! Célébrer, my friends, celebrate!”

Angel was quick to run as the peaceful buzz started and anyone could ask questions, as was Arakniss, but to stop Alastor from collapsing as soon as he was out of sight. His knees buckled and Niss was the only thing stopping him from hitting the floor.

“...what have I just done?”

Arakniss didn't have a fast enough answer before Angel came in through the back door, looking unusually pissed off. "Al, what the fuck was that about!?" Immediately, Alastor stood up and pushed away the guiding arm that was intended to steady him.

"I- My apologies, but-"

"You're really gonna go and say nice shit to everyone but me? And make it fuckin' obvious? Geez, if you really hated me that bad you shoulda just said so." Angel had a lot more to say, but with Niss standing behind Alastor motioned for him to shut the fuck up, he kept quiet for only a second.

"I… did not wish to… say certain things in front of the staff, is all."

"Well go on and spit it out then, I'm listening-"

"This is quite difficult enough without your argument, if you would please allow me to speak."

Something about the sincerity, and unusual level of fear, in Alastor's voice made Angel fall silent as Arakniss excused himself out the back door. A quick memory came of the phrase the shadow had said to him, though it didn't last long once it showed up again, taking Angel's hand as it had Charlie's.

"You're very… irritating. You're overly lewd, and brash, and there's many things about you that spark my wrath easier than anything." Alastor couldn't get any further than that, and an awkward silence followed. Angel staring with a mix of anger and confusion, while Alastor felt his face growing brighter red with each passing second. They had a script to follow. Just like the ones he had written for everyone else. Yet he couldn't remember a single word of it. Part of him just wanted to run, allow Angel to finish enjoying his night, and never speak of this moment again. Part of him also knew he'd never forgive himself if he did that.

" **You're enchanting** ." No going back now. His shadow had full control, and all Alastor could do was stand there and watch. " **I can't express how much I care for you. My eyes have been on you since the first day we met. Your eyes, your voice, your personality… All beautiful. I'd give you the world should you ask for it. I've been enamoured with you since the day we met, and I'd be honored if I could call you mine.** "

There was silence for about a minute, and no one moved. Angel held an unreadable expression, and Alastor's heart broke when he eventually pulled the hand away. Here comes the rejection he knew would happen. At least now, he could be able to move on.

"Look, Al… you're… really amazing, like… Holy shit, I…" Angel laughed and shook his head, pushing back his hair with one hand. "If I had any kinda common sense I'd shove ya against the wall now and kiss ya, but…" He nervously glanced at the shadow, and Alastor's heart rose into his throat as he realized what might need to be done.

"It's… Weird. Not havin' you say it. I mean it's you, but… Not really. And it's kinda hard to believe it's real if I'm not hearing it from you."

Alastor wasn't sure what exactly Angel expected him to do. But what he actually did was nod silently as his smile began to fade, and walk out the door, leaving the distraught shadow behind with a shocked expression.

"Don't look at me like that! It's fuckin weird, like if my brother had just gone and told him all the stuff I think about him. You can't blame me for that!" It didn't respond, fading out into the darkness. Angel didn't have much choice but to head out back to the party, where the final song was playing. A tango. Hand-picked, for the dance that Alastor had spent over a month learning, not that Angel would ever learn that now.

For the first time, Alastor allowed himself to cry in front of someone else as soon as he met Arakniss outside.

He cared. He really did. Angel cared for him.

But that meant nothing if Alastor couldn't learn to say the words out loud for himself. Such a bittersweet feeling. Besides the occasional choked sobs, not a sound left his mouth. If he couldn't learn to say the words, all his work will have been for nothing. Somehow, knowing that was worse than if he had just been turned down.

It had been over two weeks since Alastor had attempted to sleep, and four days since he had any rest at all. Too busy.

_"When you allow your heart to lead you, it drives you off a cliff."_


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in this chapter is one that I wrote specifically for this event, one that you can listen to by clicking on the link at the beginning of that scene

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the disastrous Valentine's day dance. Alastor had done a surprisingly good job of hiding in the shadows, making sure Angel never saw him once throughout that time. And frankly? It was starting to piss Angel off. He hadn't actually /meant/ to reject Alastor, he just... Wanted to hear those words from /him/ instead. Was that really so much to ask?

Apparently, because no one had heard from him since that day.

The morning after, Charlie had come running up to Angel congratulating him, and it took several minutes for her to calm down enough to ask questions.

"I knew he'd confess to you eventually, I'm just so glad he finally did it! So are you two officially dating now?"

The disappointment on her face was  what made Angel realize how bad he'd screwed up.

"But... Didn't he tell you he planned this whole thing...just for you? I really thought... You liked him."

Angel was still trying to process that sentence when he went downstairs to the bar, resulting in a pissed off Husk telling him off for rejecting Alastor when Angel had gone on drunken rants about him for months.

It was his conversation with Arakniss, his brother, though, that really took the cake.

"He's been planning this shit for a month! He didn't fucking sleep, he didn't eat, he didn't do anything besides plan this for you! And to fucking think I encouraged him, because I thought you had some decency left in ya. I wouldn't have fuckin blamed you if you didn't feel the same, I really wouldn't have. But you really fucked up rejecting him just because he got a little tongue tied. Dick move, Anthony."

Yeah, safe to say, Angel was well aware he'd screwed up. No matter how much he tried to find Alastor to apologize, to take back his words, he just wasn't around. Even his door was locked, and it was always open. Alastor wasn't ready to face anyone again, not until he'd come up with a new plan.

\-----

"No! That's not good enough!"

For the tenth time that night, Alastor threw a piece of paper at the nearest wall. Writing a song was much harder than he initially believed it to be. Just basic poetry, and add music. Simple, right?

Alastor's train of thought was broken by the sound of a quiet thumping at his door. Ah. He nearly forgot. Standing up from his current position on his bed, Alastor moved to open the door, allowing a certain familiar pig to come running in and jumping up exactly where he had been sitting.

"Your father is going to notice where you've been running off to eventually..."

Fat Nuggets just continued to look at Alastor expectantly, who rolled his eyes and reached into his bedside table to feed the creature some fresh fruit he had stowed away for this occasion. With a sigh, he sat back down and flipped the notebook to a new page.

"I think I'm going insane, taking care of you. Writing all this down." Nuggets just tilted his head, not understanding a single word. That's precisely why Alastor enjoyed his company after learning to tolerate his presence, he was a better listener than talker.

"Mind if I read this off to you? It sounds ridiculous in my mind... But you must promise not to tell a soul."

If Alastor had been paying close enough attention, he'd have seen the small nod in addition to the oink of approval. But then again, that'd make him believe he's crazier than he already was.

\-----

As it turns out, the lyrics were the easy part. The music was what really led to chaos.

"The timing is completely /wrong/! I thought as part of myself you'd be able to keep a simple tempo." Alastor had a piano in his room at the hotel for the last several months, and he was no stranger to playing it or the one downstairs. Clearly, his shadow needed more practice, glaring back at Alastor with its eyes clearly frustrated.

"Have we not already had this discussion? I am unable to play and sing at the same time. Therefore, someone must play the accompaniment. Who else would you prefer?" The shadow had no need to respond out loud, just rolling its eyes since Alastor could tell exactly what it was thinking.

"I am /certainly/ not asking Arakniss for help with this, do you even know if he can play?" The shadow just shrugged. "Precisely. And until we figure out exactly the melody and chords to fit well with these words, not another soul hears things. Now, let's go from the top again, I don't wish to have to fetch you a metronome…"

Alastor was really lucky his shadow was decent enough to stick around after it had been yelled out. Unlike the others, it was a part of his own soul. It could see he didn't mean those words, that he was afraid and stressed and tired. So once again, the shadow held its hands over the keys and gave the cue for Al to begin.

\-----

The last thing Angel expected when he woke up was breakfast on his bedside table. Covered by a cloche, taking that off revealed a fresh meal of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, with fresh butter and syrup off to the side. A quick glance to the foot of his bed proved that Fat Nuggets hadn't been the source of the meat, so after a quick poison inspection Angel was happy to eat. Only once he was finished did he notice the small note, folded up as a tent and with words written inside in red cursive pen.

_ "Thought you'd enjoy a tableside meal. If you'll join me in the commons around 7 this evening, I'll be glad to provide the show to go with it. -A" _

There's only one person around here with handwriting like that, and the realization made Angel's heart jump into his throat. Alastor probably hadn't intended for that to sound so… Suggestive. But that was only part of the reason. Al was talking to him again, and he wanted to meet up.

Wait… Does that mean Al is the one that cooked this for him? Angel had to do a double take just to be sure it really was Fat Nuggets sitting there and not some substitute. Yep, same pink ribbon tied around his neck, same spots, same position he slept in.

It was only 10 am, but Angel immediately hopped out of bed to plan what exactly he was going to wear.

\-----

"Do you believe... This will suffice? For an upcoming performance I've got?"

Arakniss looked him up and down with a critical eye before going up and fixing the collar of his tuxedo. “Gotta pop one button open or you’ll look like yer trynna suffocate yerself.” He pat down his shirt to rid of any wrinkles before stepping back to look at him again. “Ya look jus’ fine, toots. Good luck with that performance.”

Alastor tensed up slightly at his collar being held, but let out a breath of relief to hear that he didn't look too... Excessive. "Are you certain? I pride myself on having a typically elevated sense of fashion, but this is more formal than usual. It isn't too much?" Not that he's talked about this with him, of course. For all Arakniss knew, Alastor was performing a violin concerto in an opera hall.

“Well, what kinda performance ya got? If yer playin’ an instrument then this is jus’ fine. If yer tryina perform for someone specifically, maybe pop two or three buttons then.” His own collar right now was popped four buttons. Just because he liked showing off his golden necklace. “If yer trynna woo that person, roll up the sleeves ta yer elbows the way we Italians do, as you can see,” he motioned to his own rolled sleeves of the dressshirt he wore. He wasn’t trying to woo anyone at the moment, but Al had just walked into him cooking and he had a tendency of rolling up his sleeves when cooking.

"I won't be playing... Rather, singing, while my dark associate accompanies." God, Alastor hadn't sung properly for people in years. And that was all someone else's song, this was his own. Everything about this was putting himself on the line. "If I can still manage to do so without forgetting the words..." With the way he took both pieces of advice, rolling up his sleeves and releasing one more button, hopefully that would explain the rest of the story.

The Italian smiled knowingly, “Tony, huh?” Despite knowing how obvious it was, pointing it out verbally never failed to make Alastor feel a waive of shock. He crossed his arms and propped one foot up on the wall behind him. “You’ll do great, I’m sure. I know V-day was a whole fuckin mess but if anythin’ you’ve told me so far is to go by, I think this should redeem ya from that day jus’ fine, buck.” He gave him an encouraging smile and a pat on the back, while Alastor just shook his head.

"I'm not... Certain. The previous script fell apart and... Writing lyrics is often like a script but... More difficult. Rhyming and such isn't as easy as early school made it seem." He'd made a point of locking his door every night, something he normally never did, just to write and practice and rehearse every day. At least this time he'd managed to sleep in between, and he'd done much better at hiding his actions from everyone. "This seems to be the best way to... Make up for my prior failures. Is it quite warm in here to you? I believe it is."

Arakniss rolled his eyes playfully but went along with it anyway. “I do got the stove on.” He shrugged, “music is the magic that makes everythin’ sunshiny, as Bobby Child once said.”

"This is complete madness... I really have gone insane, haven't I?"

"Just a bit, yeah. But people do crazy shit when they're in love."

\-----

Alastor had been waiting in the common room since 6 even, just in case Angel had decided to be early for the first time in his life. The silence certainly didn't calm his nerves, with the only sound being his claws tapping on the top of the piano. He'd gone to extra lengths to be sure everyone was out of the hotel for at least an hour or two. Charlie and Vaggie were out to dinner, as were Husk and Arakniss, and Niffty had been tasked with cleaning the outer windows on the upper floors. All that was left to do was…

"Al?"

...wait.

"Ah, my dear! Glad you could-"

Once Alastor stood up and turned around to face Angel, there was a long silence between the two. Not only had Angel showed up, perfectly on time, but wearing a somewhat modest red dress, one that dragged on the ground with sparkles throughout the tail. Not only that, but he seemed to have groomed himself and… He was smiling. There go all the words again.

Angel wasn't keen on breaking the silence either. Not only was he made breakfast, and invited to watch some kind of performance, but somehow Alastor had managed to dress down from his normal appearance. Without the tuxedo jacket, and the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, Al looked almost… Relaxed. It certainly wasn't anything he'd thought of Alastor wearing before.

Thank goodness for Alastor's obnoxious shadow that chose to smash the piano keys at that exact moment, otherwise he might not have recovered.

"Glad you could make it!" Just continue like nothing happened, that was the plan. Alastor continued his walk forward, taking Angel's hand and shaking it with a small bow. "I hope you're ready for quite the performance."

Behind Angel, a chair manifested that he gladly sat down in. No matter how many times you wear heels, they never fail to hurt after a while. "So what's going on? Your… Shadow thing gonna play us a song or somethin?"

"On the contrary…" Alastor allowed his natural smile, if not nervous, smile to show, and that certainly got Angel's attention more than anything. "I believe I have something to make up to you. An error from a few weeks ago." There wasn't any time for Angel to comment before the piano music began and he was silenced by what followed.

[[The Song Link]](https://youtu.be/cADF8mtwSvE)

" _ From the moment we first met… I saw stars… _ "

Alastor… Was singing. Without his filter or anything, just… His natural voice. And not any song Angel had ever heard before, so he held on trying to listen to the words.

" _ And on that day when you left, it broke my heart… I never thought that I could change, from who I used to be… but something about you… _ "

With each word, Alastor took a step closer, finally grabbing onto Angel's hand and punctuating the last word with a kiss to the top of it.

" _ Broke something deep in me. _ "

Angel was promptly pulled out of his chair by that hand, Alastor quickly changing their position to one for dancing.

" _ And if I have to change for you I guess that might be okay, but if you asked to change for me I'd say aw hell no way. 'Cause every bit of you is perfect _ -" that word resulted in a voice crack from Alastor that made Angel laugh during a short spin.  _ "You know it, my dear, and though I can't say it right let me tell you right here… _ "

Angel's hand was let go off as the joyful expression faded into one of sorrow, though the ever permanent smile stayed.

" _ That from the moment we first met… _ " Alastor held a hand over his heart. " _...I was in pain. Because I knew someone like you would never feel the same." _

" _ I never thought that I could change from who I used to be, but something about you reminded what it means to feel…" _ With that statement, the smile returned, softer this time as Alastor held his hand out as a choice this time. Angel was more than happy to take it.

" _ And if I changed myself for you then would that be okay, 'cause everything about me now just screams "go away". And I know all of these words are long overdue, but I don't know how else to say that I… _ " Despite the unfinished sentence, the piano continued to play as Alastor halted the dance, taking Angel's other hand in his as he sucked in a painful breath.

" _ But words cannot express the things I feel when I'm with you… _ " Although Alastor had planned on this being his redeeming moment, he couldn't help but keep his eyes to the floor, avoiding having to see the other's expression. " _ I don't think there's a single way to tell you all this truth… But if there's one thing that I know… J'taime, ma vie, mon couer… _ " Words were always easier to say when the other person couldn't translate them. " _ And all I wish is that you know… _ " Before that lyric could be finished, Angel forced his head to tilt up and look him in the eyes, resulting in Alastor's voice shaking far more despite the comfort and adoration they showed. " _ I-its you i'm longing for… _ "

Had Alastor not forced his head back down in a panic, increasing the distance between them without letting go, his song might have finished early. " _...Theres not a single thing about you that I'd ever change, 'cause all the things I l-love about you have stayed the same. And maybe I'm just crazy, or lost some common sense but I appreciate… your existence. _ " That got another laugh out of Angel, a real one this time as they returned to the energetic dance from before.

" _ And if I have to change for you I guess that might be okay, but if you asked to change for me I'd say aw hell no way. 'Cause every bit of you is perfect, you know it my dear, and though I couldn't say it then... _ "

Once again, Alastor led them to a stop, taking both of Angel's hands in his own and forcing himself to look into the other's eyes, to show how afraid he was of being rejected once again, even after saying all the words he couldn't before.

" _...maybe now I'll get it right… Again. _ "

Angel was curtious enough to wait for the piano music to stop, ensuring the song was over. But after that, he just couldn't wait any longer and immediately surged forward to kiss the blushing red man in front of him.

Everyone says that your first kiss with the right person feels like fireworks, like electricity, like magic. It feels like the stars align in perfect formation and everything is suddenly right with the world. That wasn't what this felt like.

This felt like a different kind of magic. Not party tricks and sparkles coming out of a magic wand. This felt like natural magic, like the peace of a walk through a garden listening to the bees and the whispers of the fae. It was like tasting an old recipe from your childhood thirty years later. It was comfort, it was warmth, it was safety, and it was home.

The pure silence that filled Alastor's ears quickly rushed back to reality, the emptiness of the room and every creak able to be heard as they separated. Alastor hadn't realized how out of breath he was before now, but whether than was from the performance or what followed was up for debate. Alastor's shadow slunk out of the room, assured that its job was finished and he'd never have to play that stupid song again.

"...would that be considered a yes then?"

The words didn't come, Angel just answered him with another kiss. It was at least 30 minutes until everyone was meant to return. Maybe they could stay a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, as promised. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
